Campus
by Vhendira
Summary: Ichigo is having a hard time in college, but not with his studies. No, unfortunately, he's getting unwanted attentions from one of the professors and now there's a behind the scenes bet between the staff. Rated M for language and later lemons.
1. Backstage Bet

Campus

**Hey there. First off, I'm sorry this one is so short, but it's more of a prequel than an actual chapter. I don't expect to post the next chapter anytime in the next week or so, but I'll get it up. Updates for all of my stories are going slow because I've got two other ongoing stories right now for Kingdom Hearts. This is my first Bleach fic, so if you don't like it, review and tell me how I can be better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue. Want proof? In my fantasy world, there's yaoi everywhere, my favorite characters are real, gay and in love with each other. You don't see that in Bleach (aka a fantasy world) so it's OBVIOUSLY not mine. I can't draw worth shit anyways, so there's no way I'll own any manga to begin with. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Ichigo groaned, fumbling for the alarm clock before actually turning it off. He raised his head blearily, yawning as he looked at the time. 7:45 AM.

"Fuck."

His head fell back to the comforting embrace of the pillows, eyes closing slowly. They flashed open as he bolted upright, looking to the clock in horror.

"Fuck!"

Ichigo tumbled from the bed, standing up hurriedly and snatching his bag, slipping on his slippers as he jogged to the door. He jogged back into his dorm after a few moments, sliding into the kitchen to grab a banana. One can't learn on an empty stomach after all.

Ichigo crossed the grass outside his dorm room to meet Chad and Ishida at one of the fountains. They both stood up, and the Quincy sighed.

"Ichigo, when are you going to learn that your appearance is what most people judge you by? Dress properly for once in your life. Actually, get up on time so you can dress like a normal person instead of going to class in your sleepwear."

They walked to class, passing teachers and students as they entered the hall.

"Tch, for one thing, I was up late last night so I needed as much sleep as I could get. Two, it's not that unusual for people to go to class in their pajamas. Three, if people want to judge me by the way I look they can stick it. It's a person's _soul_ that makes who they are, not the shell that contains it," Ichigo retorted, with Chad nodding in agreement.

"How poetic Kurosaki-kun." One of the professors behind them spoke up, grinning widely. Professor Gin, Ichigo's English professor, smirked as he passed with one of the art professors. "Maybe you should explain your reasoning to me after class hmm? I'd _love_ to debate with you about the soul and how it makes a person."

Ichigo recoiled instinctively, which only widened the professor's smile. "Er, I don't think I'd be able to sir. I have a class right after yours that I need to get to."

Gin sighed. "Ah, well. Maybe some other time, eh, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ishida and Chad shivered as the teachers walked away. Chad set a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Is he a problem Ichigo? It doesn't seem like the first time he's done that."

Ichigo shrugged his hand away. "Yeah, but I can deal with it. I'm not worried about Gin, he's just creepy and a pain in the ass."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"See, Grimmjow? I told you the boy was a treat." Gin smirked to the blue haired man beside him.

"Seemed like a coward ta me. What kind of man runs away from his problems?" Grimmjow sneered, watching the students rush to class.

"You should see him when he's in the kendo club. He doesn't run away from his problems then. Heh, that's when he's most aggressive. Maybe I should challenge him to a private match. He never turns down those-"

"Gin, stop messing with the kid. He ain't likin' it like you are." Grimmjow turned to leave.

"Tch, you're just jealous because you haven't got the guts to take a risk like that because you KNOW that someone like Ichi-kun would turn you down instantly. All he's been doing with me was being evasive." Gin chuckled, knowing that this alone would halt the other. Predictably, Grimmjow turned on his heel and headed straight for him, snarling as he fisted the front of his shirt.

"I could have that boy bedded _years_ before _you_ could hold his hand," he growled.

"It's a wager then. Whoever beds Ichi-kun first wins. If I win, I get you both, if you win, I stay away from dear Ichi. Deal?" Gin held out his hand.

Grimmjow snatched his hand up angrily, shaking it once. "Deal."

Gin grinned wider. "Well then Grimmy-kun, I'll see you on the campus. I have a class to teach right now, and I couldn't miss it for anything. I'll give Kurosaki-kun your love shall I?"

Grimmjow snarled again as he watched the man leave. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number quickly. "Hey. I'm calling in one of those favors you owe me… Wha'?... No, I'm not in trouble and NO I'm not in jail. Why do you always assume the worst of me?...Well, look, this is all ya need ta do…"


	2. Subject: Surprise

Campus

**So, chapter two is up sooner than I expected. I guess this is just one of those stories that I'm inspired to do lately cause the ideas for it just won't stop coming. I originally had about three sets for this chapter, but I didn't like how some parts of each sounded so I cut them all up and made this one! Yay! *waves pendant* Woot!**

…

**Ahem. ANYWAYS! So, so far we've got Gin and Grimmjow as contestants for poor Ichigo's attention, but that's not all! No, this chapter reveals the secret affections that some **_**other**_** characters have for our favourite substitute shinigami! Well, in this fic he's a college student, but let's not get into semantics! Enjoy!**

"Renji, I don't think this is a good idea." Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why not? You need the money and you'd be an excellent subject!" Renji cajoled, putting his arm around Ichigo's shoulders in what he thought was an easy-going, friendly manner. "Besides, you'll be getting me extra credit for my art class. Whoever brought in the model that gets picked gets, like, a kajillion bonus points!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, not denying that he was in desperate need of funds. "A kajillion bonus points. Really."

Renji shrugged. "Okay, maybe not _that_ many, but you get the point! C'mon berry head, do it for me! Do it for your all time favourite red head!"

"Orihime's a red head."

"NO! Don't go to the dark side Ichigo!" Renji glomped the other. "Straight people are so gay!"

Ichigo shoved Renji off of him. He rolled his eyes and looked quizzically at him. "What are you on?! Geez, you aren't normally this…touchy-feely. Did you seriously just say 'straight people are gay'? Are you retarded?"

"It makes sense!" Renji said defensively, but he smiled, knowing that Ichigo would agree as soon as he'd rolled his eyes.

"No it doesn't, and it's out of pity for your crack addled brain that I agree to model for your art class. You'd never be able to pass without extra credit anyways."

"Alright! I'm really glad you agreed, because Ikkaku was planning on asking Matsumoto to volunteer and that would have been awkward." Renji shuddered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, not truly paying attention to Renji's answer. He opened up a text book and worked on finishing one of many assignments he'd been assigned.

"Matsumoto's dorm room is right across from mine, so you know how it might be a little weird if she models for the class."

Ichigo looked up, scowl becoming even more deepset as he registered what Renji said. "Renji, exactly what kind of modeling would I be expected to do?"

Renji stood up suddenly, walking away quickly. "Sorry Ichigo, I've got to go to my next class. See ya later!"

"Renji! No! Come…back. Damn." Ichigo sighed.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know."

Ichigo jumped. "HOLY SHIT! Ishida, don't do that!" His breath was uneven and he gave a half-hearted wave to Chad and the Quincy as they walked up.

"I'm glad to see that you are actually starting to take the way you dress seriously." Ishida pushed up his glasses with a finger. Chad smiled and helped Ichigo put his books into his bag. Ichigo looked gratefully to him and shot a glare to Ishida.

"Especially since you don't?"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?!" Ishida started to 'spazz', looking over his outfit hurriedly for any stains marring the white coloring.

"If you don't know then I see no point in telling you. C'mon Chad. What class have you got next?"

"Art." Chad answered with a single word. He was silent for a few moments before he looked at Ichigo. "Renji asked me to show you how to get there. We were supposed to do our sketches today."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Renji backed into a wall quickly, trying to escape the attention of his cranky professor. "I-I got Ichigo to agree to come in. Chad's bringing him in for next class."

Grimmjow grinned a feral smile. "Thanks for the favor. It wasn't that hard now was it Renji-chan?"

"I'm not a fucking girl Grimmjow! Besides, I did it more for me than for you!" Renji shot back angrily.

The blue haired man shrugged. "Does it look like I care? Nah, so long as I get what I want in the end, I don't care _why_ you did it so long as it's done."

Renji snarled and shoved himself off of the wall, getting directly into Grimmjow's face. "I don't know why you asked me to get Ichigo to do the nude portraits, but if you do anything to hurt him-"

"You'll what? Glare me to death? Face it kid, there's nothing you could do to threaten me and you're using Kurosaki just as much as I am." Grimmjow laughed, pushing Renji away. "Abarai, what you don't understand is that what _I_ have planned for him is much, much better than what somebody _else_ has planned. Believe it or not, I'm not the most dangerous freak on this campus that's interested in what Kurosaki has to offer."

Renji glared at the art professor furiously, and the two stood off against each other until the bell rang for class. Grimmjow smiled and gestured to a desk. "Take a seat Renji. After all, you'll want the best view possible of our subject for your assignment."


	3. Getting Started

Campus

**I've just been thinking about this story ALL the time, and I just can't seem to stop writing it. Unfortunately, I have to work on my three other stories, The Results of Boredom (an AkuRoku KH fic), Place Your Bets… (an AkuRoku, LuxDem, Zemyx, Risu KH fic), and Who Woulda Guessed? (a GrimmIchi Bleach fic). I recently decided to start accepting beta requests, so I got that set up too. (I finally figured it out. Yay! XD). I have a poll set up for deciding who Ichigo gets paired with in the end of this story on my profile. Please, go and vote. Otherwise, I might discontinue this story. D: I honestly have no idea what to do for the pairing, so it'll just go on and on about how the various characters are interacting with each other until we reach a decision. By the way, Grimmjow's being a bit of an ass isn't he? Wonder how Renji will take that…**

"This is Renji's class." Chad stopped in front of the door, waiting for Ichigo to enter.

"Aren't you coming in too?" Ichigo hesitated, glaring at the door fiercely. He looked to Chad when silence was the only answer to his question, expression reflecting the confusion he felt.

Chad shook his head. "No. I have art too, but with a different professor."

"Oh." Ichigo continued glaring at the door furiously.

"Ichigo."

The orange haired teen looked at Chad. "Yeah?"

"You're blocking the door." Chad looked at the students behind Ichigo, who were grumbling and glaring fiercely at him.

"Oh. Sorry." Ichigo opened the door and walked in, slouching and sticking his hands in his pockets, looking for Renji and finding him at the front of the room. Ichigo waved and tried to catch his attention, but Renji didn't look up. He stood to the side and was joined by a black haired man with feathers coming off of his eyelashes.

"Hi! My name's Yumichika. Are you here as a model too? Hmm, not a very beautiful model, but I can see why someone brought you in." He looked Ichigo up and down.

"Um, thanks? I'm Ichi-"

"Ichigo!" Matsumoto glomped the teen before he could finish introducing himself, pressing his face into her boobs. "I should have known Abarai-kun would have picked you!"

"C-can't- breathe!" Ichigo flailed his arms.

"Matsumoto, you shouldn't do that to everyone." Rukia walked up, waving to Yumichika.

"Ooh! Rukia-chan! Who'd you bring in?" Matsumoto clapped her hands together.

"I brought in my older brother of course! He- Matsumoto, is that a new ``` the rabbit accessory?! Where did you get it!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned to comment on the idiocy of girls to Yumichika, only to find the feathered man was cooing over the toy just as much as the girls. He sighed and looked to his other companion. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow when Ichigo looked to him, but said nothing and turned away, joining a group of other models. Ichigo growled and opened his mouth to say something when the art professor who was with Professor Gin walked in.

"Kuchiki-chan, take your seat." The aqua haired man smirked as Rukia scurried to a seat near Renji. He turned toward the guests by the door and smiled.

"Thank-you all for coming in today. As you were told, the selected models receive extra-credit for the person who brought them in. We will be picking three of you for various poses, some will be with a partner, others with all three of you, and some with just one model. The portraits we are doing will consist of nude portraits as well as clothed ones, and you will select your pose." Grimmjow smirked at one of the students in the front of the group before continuing on. "Of course, sometimes we will choose what pose you have for the day, but that's only occasionally. The models chosen will be paid, but only if they cooperate fully and show up every day for their poses. Let's begin shall we?"

Grimmjow lined up the students, and after he passed Ichigo, the orange haired teen glared fiercely at Renji. 'You said nothing about _nude_ portraits!' he mouthed, scowling when he only got an apologetic shrug in reply. He crossed his arms and huffed angrily, scowl deepening as the time passed.

"…and you. Kurosaki? Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked up angrily, glaring into teal eyes. Grimmjow stared back pointedly and said slowly, "Kurosaki, I'll say this again. You, Byakuya, and miss Hinamori were selected. Please step out of the line."

Ichigo snarled and stepped out of the line. Grimmjow smirked and continued on. "The rest of you may file out of the classroom quietly. Thank-you for your time," he said dismissively, paying the other students no mind as he waved them out carelessly.

"We will be doing singular portraits to begin with, just to get you used to the process. Hinamori, you first."

The dark haired girl blushed and stood at the front of the room. She stood there awkwardly, for a few moments. Grimmjow sighed.

"No no. Loosen up a bit, relax." His eyes flashed around the room quickly. "Here, hold this." He gave her a book and opened it to somewhere in the middle.

"Why don't you sit down and read that page?" he asked, far more gently than Ichigo would ever have expected him to be capable of.

He leaned against the wall and slid down, closing his eyes. They flashed open when he heard movement to see Byakuya leaning against the same wall, staring out the window between them. His eyes closed again, slowly, and he faded into sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow smiled widely as he saw the boy sleeping. "Actually, change of plans. Hinamori-chan, if you would please sit under that window. No, Byakuya, remain where you are. That's perfect."

He set the class to drawing the three, noting how Ichigo still scowled, even in sleep. He paced among the desks and chairs, glancing at their progress and occasionally directing a student on what they needed to fix. He paused at Renji's desk, standing behind him quietly as he carefully drew Ichigo's features.

"You shouldn't focus on only one aspect of the scene Abarai," he said, leaning in to whisper in the red head's ear. "Although, he is marvelous to look at isn't he? You want to get everything exactly right, so you don't blemish the scene before you, the perfection of the pose and posture. I wonder what he would think if he knew you took such care with his portrait."

Grimmjow laughed as Renji's hand began to shake and he had to put his pencil down before he could mar the page. He picked it up again as soon as the shaking ceased, drawing fervently until the bell rang for dismissal.


	4. Class Dismissed

**Campus**

**Alright, so this chapter is going to be really short, but the plot is moving along. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but school and the home situation is limiting when I can update.**

**Oh, I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested!**

"Wake-up. You're only going to get in the way if you stay here."

Ichigo blinked slowly, looking up as he stretched. "What?"

"Class is over. Everyone is leaving," Byakuya said coldly.

"Oh. Thanks." Ichigo stood up stiffly, sore from falling asleep against the wall.

"I would have left you, but the professor told me to send you to his office when you woke up. I wasn't about to wait around for you." The raven haired man left abruptly, brushing past Renji roughly as he approached them.

"Have a good nap?" Renji asked, grinning as he pushed Ichigo back into the wall.

"Yeah, I guess." The auburn haired teen scowled and glared at the door to Grimmjow's office. Renji followed his gaze and frowned as well.

"Bit of a dick isn't he?"

"Not as much as you." Ichigo pushed off the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets roughly.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo whirled around, slamming his hand onto the wall near his friend's face. "You said _nothing_ about _nude_ portraits. You said _nothing_ about the fact that I'd have to pose for long periods of time in close contact to people I didn't know, with a guy that I didn't know. Now _that's_ a bit of a dick move Renji."

Renji Held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Man, how was I supposed to know it would bother you this much? You're a guy, not some shy little virgin girl who's afraid to show her body! I figured you'd be like a normal guy our age, and you know what, I didn't think the modeling with another guy would bother you because you're fucking _gay_. How was I supposed to know? Ninja powers?" he shot back defensively.

Ichigo growled. "I'll see you later, but this isn't over. You owe me a freakin' pizza or something for this."

"You got it. See ya Ichigo," Renji nodded as his friend brought his hand back to his side. Ichigo walked across the empty classroom to the office door, knocked twice and entered. As the door shut behind him, Renji sighed and shook his head. He picked up his bag and left the room himself, murmuring quietly.

"I'm so fucking screwed."

(Line Break)

"You asked to see me sir?"

Grimmjow looked up, a grim smile spread across his face. He stood up from his desk, looking the glowering teen up and down as he removed his glasses. "Do you know why yer here?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Obviously because you asked to see me after the class ended."

"Smartass. Yer here because ya've got one hell of a body and because I want good subjects for my students. Subjects that will take the time and effort to actually stay awake for the duration of the class. If yer not willing to put in the meager effort required to stay awake, then ya might as well kiss the paycheck that comes with this little gig goodbye," Grimmjow said, smile changing into an almost angry glare as he spoke. "Ya look like yer here because you need the money, but I don't give a shit if ya do. Granted, ya fallin' asleep served well today, but if ya fall asleep without my say-so again and yer done here. Got it?"

Ichigo nodded stiffly. He knew that he deserved the rebuke, but the fact that he had received one still irked him. He turned to leave, brusquely opening the door. "Got it."

"Oh, and Kurosaki? I'd watch that friend of yers if I were you. He had more than extra credit in mind when he asked ya to model for us. Please don't distract him too much."

"Bastard," Ichigo growled. Did he see their argument earlier? What did he mean by that?

"Actually, yes. Unlike ya, I can't say as I ever knew my father. Don't slam the door on your way-"

SLAM!

"out," Grimmjow finished. He smiled and shook his head. Kurosaki had spirit, he had to give him that at least, and it showed in the way he stood and the looks he gave. Even sleeping Grimmjow had been able to see the teen's pride and strict sense of what was right and what was wrong. It was a shame that he'd attracted Ichimaru's attention. Grimmjow leaned over his desk and grabbed the phone, leisurely dialing a number. "Ichimaru. Yeah, of course it's me, who else would want to call you at work? Anyway, the boy just left so he should be late for class. Nah, I didn't do much today. Your turn."

(line break)

"Late again Kurosaki. See me after class."

Ichigo sighed and sat in a desk at the back of the lecture hall. He grumpily pulled out his notebook and a pen, starting his notes on American poetry. He kept his head bent to the paper, not noticing the professor's interested glances. Gin took in the tenseness of Ichigo's shoulders and his tight grip on his pen, smirking as he continued to rub the back of his head in agitation, apparently unaware of the action. He looked away from Ichigo and continued his lecture of free verse, quoting examples of passages of Walt Whitman. Pens scratched furiously without pause until, finally, Gin stopped pacing and, stopping in mid-sentence, dismissed the class. Ichigo stood to leave with the crowd, attempting to blend with the flood of happy and relieved students.

"Almost there," he murmured, looking back over his shoulder for the location of his professor.

"But not quite." Ichigo jumped and looked ahead of him only to see Gin standing about a foot from him. He flinched at the cold hand Gin placed on his shoulder as he steered him back into the classroom and looked longingly to the door and the babble of chatter and laughter outside. He sighed and turned to follow Gin. Ichigo unslung his bag and left it on the empty desk in front of the English professor's generally unused lectern.

"It appears that you've had a bad day Ich- Kurosaki, and unfortunately, what I have to say will make it that much worse. You've been regularly tardy to this class and as you're aware, even if you get here eventually, if you aren't physically in the room when I take roll, I have to mark you absent," Gin said, smiling gently, almost seeming to take glee at the growing look of horror on Ichigo's face. "After so many 'absences,' I felt obligated to inform you that you won't be getting the credit for this class."

Ichigo's head snapped up, eyes wide with shock, frustration, and anger. "But Professor! I have the top grade out of all your students in this course! Please, there must be _something_ you can do to change this," he pleaded, hands balled tight by his sides.

Gin kept his customary grin, even as he shook his head. "There's nothing _I_ can do to make this go away Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo gestured frantically, panic entering his voice. " Then who? Should I go to the department head and explain the situation? Could Professor Aizen help me?"

"No. But _you_ could do something to make all this go away."

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Me? How could I do anything? No, forget that, what do I need to do?"

"It'll take some thought on your part though. It's not a situation you could take lightly Kurosaki," Gin warned, self-satisfied smirk growing imperceptibly on his face.

"Does it look like I'm taking this lightly? Please sir, I _need_ this class. I'm only able to attend this university because I'm on scholarship. The rules for receiving it are very clear, and it doesn't even cover dorm fees or the money for books. I need to take class full time or I'll lose it. That's why I've been late; I've been doing whatever work I could. I get here as soon as I can!" The auburn haired teen dropped his head into his hands dejectedly as he thought about how much getting the scholarship had helped his family. Gin took advantage of Ichigo's inattention and moved closer, pinning Ichigo to the desk behind him. Brown eyes filled with confusion and distrust as he lifted the boy's chin with long fingers.

"We could both serve each other in this situation," Gin said, grinning and pressing his forehead into Ichigo's, staring straight into eyes now watching apprehensively. "Give me what I want by the end of the Semester and you keep the class."

He grinned his snake-like smile at the shock written all over the teen's face. Gin backed away slowly and walked away, leaving Ichigo frozen where he was with deep satisfaction. "Think about it Kurosaki. Oh, and be a good boy and close the door on your way out will ya?"

Gin walked (though to be honest it was more a strutting glide) out of the lecture hall. Ichigo stared woodenly at the air in front of him. The only sound was his startled shallow breathing and the steady tick of the clock.

'What the fuck was that? Why did Professor- God, what will I tell my family?'

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

You're so gay and you don't even like boys-

When the ringing of his phone finally registered with his shell shocked mind, Ichigo pulled the device out of his pocket and flipped it open without any real thought.

"Hello," he said absently, brain still reeling from Gin's proposal to the solution of the orange haired teen's problem.

"_Ichigo, where are you? W've been waiting outside for… how long Chad? For about 15 minutes. We saw your professor leave already. Did you forget that you were supposed to meet us?" _Uryu's voice rang disapprovingly into his ear. Ichigo glanced at the clock and frowned, closing his eyes and pinching his nose.

"_Ichigo? You better not have hung up on me you asshole," _Uryu growled.

"What? No, I'm here. I'll be right out."

"_Good. See you in a minu- Right out? You're still in the classroom? Ichigo, what's going on?"_

"Bye Ishida."

"_Ichi-" _

Click.

**Again, I'm so sorry that this is so short. *is depressed* I've been so dead lately, I can't seem to get anything done. Anyway, forgive this poor author and review, even if it is to rebuke her for her tardiness and inability to write.**


End file.
